Assassination
Assassination: (uh-sas-ih-'nay'-shun, >Ar.'' hashashin,'' "hashish eaters"), The act of killing someone, usually famous, unexpectedly, mostly for religion or ideology, though some were without motive. The underworld call it a "contract", costing $50-50,000 or barter. The Mafia's biggest slaying killed the "Boss of All Bosses" (It.'' Il Capo di Tutti Capi ) and 40 accomplices in 1931. The gender-inclusive ''assassin,...gunfighter, etc. is preferred over the sexist "gunman," "hitman," etc., since both sexes commit this crime. History The term comes from the Assassins, a covert Muslim fundamentalist religious order founded in Persia in 1090, hired by political rivals to slay each other. Famous killings affect politics and range from Phillip II of Macedon in 336 BCE to Martin Luther King, Jr. in 1968. Fictional Assassins * Fritz Leiber's medieval "assassin's guilds" in his Fafhrd & the Gray Mouser ''series and the Japanese 'ninja inspired the ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons ''type. * Darla Lathan's ''Brother Muscle & Ultraperson ''#2 showed the titular superheroes rescuing Roberto Aguilera and his lover Francisco from '''Pundit '''and '''Puissance, a pair of time traveling supervillain assassins from the near future 2013. ' * The reimagined series shows the same rescue mission, only the heroes are called Fascinator and Renown and they rescue Roberto and his ''polyamory (multiple partners) family, Francisco San Brisas, Linda Nguyen and Cyndi Edge. Pundit and Puissance's real names are Paul "Peanuts" DeVille and Rodney "The Red-Hand" St. Andrews. They were hired in 2013 by drug kingpin "Axe-Handle" Alan Witherspoon to kill '''Director Roberto of BADGE (Bureau of Alcohol, Drug and Gun Enforcement), for 2 million credits ($2 million), because he Knows Too Much. Pundit suggested time travel in a Flying Car/ Time Machine into Roberto's childhood, "when he was more vulnerable", because as an adult mutant, he was as powerful as they were and protected by an army of High Technology BADGE agents and his now wealthy corporate lovers' private armies. After surviving his "'90s retro-hit", TV Teen Roberto took on the masked identity of Grandeur, "so nobody will know who the #$%&@ I am!" Future Roberto used his domination to make the US government legalize drugs, sex work and gambling, to end organized crime "once and for all," and prevent bloody US drug wars like those in present day Mexico, Honduras and other Latin American nations. (Downey, 1975; Safire, 1997; McWhirter, 1977; De Sola, 1982; Gygax, 1974; Nicholls, 1979; Maggio, 1987; Lathan, 2013, 2019). Axe Handle Alan.jpg|"Axe-Handle" Alan Bmup2p90004.jpg|Roberto rescues Francisco. Bmup2p8.jpg|Brother Muscle and Roberto vs. Pundit and Puissance Modern Age Puissance.jpg|Modern Age Puissance Modern Age Pundit.jpg|Modern Age Pundit References: * De Sola, Ralph, The Crime Dictionary (1982) * Downey, Douglas W. , ed., et al, New Standard Encyclopedia, Vol. I (1975) * Gygax, E. Gary and Arenson, Dave, Advanced Dungeons & Dragons (1974) * Lathan, Darla, Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (2013) * McWhirter, Norris & Ross, Guinness Book of World Records (1977) * Maggio, Rosalie, The Nonsexist Word Finder...(1987) * Nicholls, Peter, ed., Science Fiction Encyclopedia (1979) Category:Category templates Category:Combat Category:Alignments